Euphemism
Europe -- Mirror Universe Europe is full of old world charm, but there seems to be rather more feudal suffering here than in the normal universe. Many cities have been bombed out, reduced to cinders. The humans here tend to keep their heads down, lest they incur the wrath of the ever-looming Autobots. Contents: Geist Fleet Obvious exits: leads to Earth Orbit -- Mirror Universe. leads to Asia -- Mirror Universe. leads to Africa -- Mirror Universe. leads to North America -- Mirror Universe. leads to Crystal City Internment Camp -- Mirror Universe. leads to Castle Autobot -- Mirror Universe. Nightbeat, in those black racing stripes of his, is out having a gentle conversation with one of the guards at the Crystal City Internment Camp. Smiling, too widely, he notes, "So you were defragmenting at your post, eh? That's really a shame, isn't it. After all, the Autobot Republic never sleeps. Can't. The sun never sets on us. But I think we can get this black mark off your service record, if you'd just agree to do me a teensey little favour..." Fleet has been flying patrol as near as he dare for awhile now. Actually, he dares pretty near, but even he has enough sense not to set off their defenses too soon. He waits for any other Decepticons to near, and as they do, radios over the Decepticon frequency, "Looks like I'm going to have to make up for our lack in numbers by being /very/ visible. I /knew/ there was a reason I went with this paint job!" Razorclaw arrives from the Africa -- Mirror Universe to the south. Razorclaw has arrived. Geist approaches the rendezvous point, always flying low altitude and slowing velocity until he reaches Fleet's vicinity. "Alas, I hope we have more hardy field soldiers coming to join this mission." Fleet doesn't stay at the meeting place long. No need to draw attention to it! Instead, he starts rocketing towards Crystal City. He is flying high, as though intending to do a scouting run, but still low enough that he could easily dive in for an attack. Razorclaw is flying just above the waves.....and occasionally gets some water on his paint. "This is certainly a new sensation. flying just above the waves instead of swimming." He says mostly to himself as he heads for land.... Geist remains back for a few moments, leaving Fleet his head start to work his attention-monger magic. He also holds back hoping at least one reinforcement will come to back Fleet up. He remains still to conserve energon. Energon that will be much needed for his cloak. Nightbeat pauses in working over the poor guard and stiffens, as if he hears something. Hmm, what's that he hears? Sounds like a standard Seeker engine of the tetrajet type - a type that is now ludicrous, since Cybertron lies in ruin. He says slowly to the guard, "Hear that?" Then he cuffs the guard, hard. "Of course you don't, you mook. Rebel scum is in the air, rebel scum that you wouldn't have seen coming!" The Decepticons haven't had the resources to rebuilt Fleet! No need to go picking on the poor mech's alternate mode! The blue and yellow Seeker flies proudly, boldly through the air towards Crystal City, now almost having reached it. He seems to taunt any obvious defenses, daring them to interrupt his unsubtle scouting mission. Falling forward, Razorclaw lands on his hands and changes into his lion form with a loud growl. Nightbeat says, "Have audio confirmation of one tetrajet-type Seeker in Crystal City airspace." Mecha-Lion having reached land....he transforms into his lion mode! Ready to form Voltron! Wait a minute...wrong series. Despite Geist being behind him, he still lands on his feet and keeps under the radar...and lets Fleet work his magic. Nightbeat says, "I could use some, hmm, assistance, you know, or I can't be held responsible for what might happen." Red Alert says, "Assistance for /one/ Decepticon tetrajet? And what's wrong with prison defenses?" Jetfire says, "There's nothing wrong with sharing. I'm enroute, but at this distance it'll be some time before I can get there. Save some of them for me." Jetfire says, "Or save their remains, either way. Jetfire out!" Geist smiles as he keeps watch. There's razorclaw now moving into action. Yes, another choice soldier for this mission. He starts moving in now too, the thrusters of Fleet and the paw-falls of Razorclaw part of his cover. The other part comes into play as he activates his invisibility cloak and shimmers out of sight. Nightbeat says, "Aren't the defenses your concern, Director?" Red Alert says, "Indeed. And I /am/ concerned that you fools have botched them up." Quickswitch says, "Call me if ya want em decimated." Markdown has arrived. Nightbeat says, clearly saccharine, "Oh, you would /honour/ us with your prescence, Quickswitch." Nightbeat is all about cheap shots, Fleet. He stands near the entrance of the internment camp, harassing one of the guards. He is wary, looking about for any sign of approaching Decepticons. He frequently looks up, glancing at the pastel yellow Seeker. Markdown is looking out of one of the tall spires overlooking the Internment Camp, grumbling as he watches Decepticons approach through a pair of binoculars. "Dammit, those Decepticons are going to spoil everything! This Internment Camp has to be running 24/7 in order for it to make a good profit." Lowering his binoculars, he huffs away at an oversized cigar. "I better get down there to stop them. I don't trust these underpaid morons guarding the place to do a good job." Mecha-Lion continues to sneak closer to the camp. Of course, he's....not all that stealthy. Quickswitch says, "If this were enough to bother with--" Fleet , who is trying to serve as a distraction so that others can get past the first hurtle, is almost suprised that no one's opened fire. But no matter. Looks like it's time to stop playing scout and start playing hard ball. The Seeker pulls up, then comes around for another pass, this time firing a rocket at the nearest tower. Mecha-Lion smiles as Fleet opens fire on the tower. As the rocket screams towards the tower, Razorclaw uses the noise to run as fast as possible towards the door.....and hopefully, Geist is right behind him. Nightbeat says, "And we have... rocket launch on the northwest tower." Quickswitch says, "Not my problem. Like I was saying..." Geist moves sometimes like a cat. Sometimes like a mouse. Sometimes like a dancer. He is mindful of keeping his light steps without rythem. His approach method that of a practiced sneak. The weapons fire helps. His optics returning to the mooncast shadows of the spires where he is making his way to behind Razorclaws advancement somewhere. But they linger more often upon any who are here to defend the facility. Nightbeat says, "I would think that the keeping the rebel scum off the streets and in their place is entirely your concern." Markdown says, "DAMN! They shot that right at me!" Markdown says, "Quickswitch, now, if I'm not mistaken, it sounds like you don't want to help your Autobot pals." Markdown manages to bail out of the tower's window right before it goes up in flames. "Damn!" he yells, then notices the ground rapidly approaching him. "Damn again! I REALLY hate falling..." And so, Markdown does what he usually does when he's about to drop from a great height, and that is to transform and hope he lands on his wheels. Markdown falls forward onto his arms, his legs fold up into the back section, then his arms collapse into the front section of a powerful General Motors H12 Hummer! Quickswitch says, "Never presume my dedication!!" Markdown says, "Mmm-hm." Nightbeat dispatches the guard he's been harassing and a few other guards after Fleet. It wouldn't do for Nightbeat to get his hands dirty. Being mooks, they have horrible aim, but they should at least keep Fleet busy for a bit. Now... Nightbeat has a mystery on his hands. Why is one Decepticon attacking alone? Does he have a deathwish? Nightbeat says, "You could haul your dedication out there, then." Fireflight arrives from the Asia -- Mirror Universe to the east. Fireflight has arrived. Mecha-Lion chuckles lightly as he sees markdown land in front of him. Before the Hummer has a chance to get traction, the lion leaps over the Hummer and continues to run towards the 'castle' as it were. Markdown says, "Oh, no, Nightbeat, oh no. I'm sure he's *very* busy, out there, earning those energon rations. Or he's just having a spaz attack again, I dunno. Ha ha ha!" Nightbeat says, "I must also report that overgrown puddy-tat, Razorclaw." Markdown says, "Yeah, thanks, he just leaped right over me." Nightbeat says, "I would keep on watch for other Decepticons. Once is chance, twice is coincidence - but I smell conspiracy." A jet starts to approach from Asia, to the east. It flew low over the treetops and the Himalaya mountains... darting off course on occasion before pulling himself back onto course. Its' dark green and grey Camoflage paintjob made it hard to spot from above, although from below one would easily pick out the Phantoms' dark silhouette against the light sky of thee afternoon. He flew at mach 2, a haze of condensed moisture behind him as he made a beeline towards the coordinates. There were no marks of allegiance on him. And from closer up, the paint job looked rather... novicely applied. Fleet is kept occupied by the mooks, but their aim isn't spectacular, and Fleet is fairly agile. The mounted weaponry get nearer, and he ends up with several nice new black marks on across his shiny yellow form to show for it. Still, he pulls up, twirling as he rises, then seems to fall over, and with a twist, makes another run, jinking and zagging in something close to a dance as he starts to fire energy weapons at the gun turrets. As Fleet soars and dazzles in the sky, and Razorclaw stalks and bounds on the ground, Geist is under invisibility cloak approaching the spired complex. He reaches the night shade of the structure wall and then starts creeping his way along it's stretch, mindful to pace himself if / when it appears as though some of Fleet's firepower may strafe his way. He hunts for the way in, his part of the mission is the sneaky sneaky bit. Mecha-Lion literally pounces on one of the mook guards and turns him off. oooo-kay. Anyways, after the one-hit 'kill', he continues to run....away from geist's objective. This also means he's running from laser fire too and by the time he round a corner....he starts to drag his butt on the gorund. "owowowowowowow! Dang lasers are hot!" and he starts running again. Quickswitch says, "...I am busy setting an example to the rest of them, over in Asia..." Quickswitch says, "I will be there as soon as possible." Nightbeat supposes that if he wants a job done right, he may just have to do it himself. Sighing heavily, he withdraws his service revolver and tracks the agile yellow triangle. He announces loudly, "Surrender now, rebel scum, and the Republic will mercifully rehabilitate you. Persist, and you will be destroyed." He squeezes the trigger and fires. You hit the pathetic pastel pyramid with your mighty Service Revolver. Hurray for picking on the weak! THe Green jet starts to bank around, clearly visible to those at the city now as he starts to take a better look at the situation. THen he turns, and pulls up.... flying high above the city from above. And then he points his nose down and drops like a Grand Piano, streaking dangerously across the sky. The world spins around him as he aims for the dome below. With a WHOOOSH sound, a missile is launched and he starts to pull up, darting so close to the dome of the city that one might think he almost bounced OFF it with how sharply he suddenly turned. But it was not a sharp enough turn as he reaches ground level, mooks suddenly scattering in all directions as they find a Phantom fighter jet doing what Phantom Fighter jets USUALLY do not - leave gouges in the ground. "WOAAAH!" the jet helped, in relief at not meeting Mother Earth too directly at this point. H12 Hummer lands on his tires and bounces once before settling down on the ground. "Ow. Well, at least I didn't pop my tires--WHA HEY!?" he yells as Razorclaw suddenly bounds over him. "No, stay away from the prison, you jerk!" Engine roaring, Markdown races off after the Predacon. "Damn it, I knew I should've had that gold-plated cannon mounted on my hood..." he grumbles. "There's nothing merciful about 'Republic' rehabilitation," Fleet retorts as Nightbeat's shot finds it way to his underbelly. He twists and transforms, spinning in the air to point at the other and shout, "Besides, doesn't 'Republic' imply voting? When's the last time /you/ lot held a vote?" Then he fires. Pew, pew! Fleet strikes you with Shoulder-Mounted Rifle - for 8 points of damage. Fireflight checks his Dexterity against 5: Failure :( *FWOOMP* The Firefox missile explodes harmlessly next to a turret, only burning a few mooks and a few trees. FIREFOG missile rather. Darnit. Geist finds the way in and pauses there. He visually scans the field of distracting engagement. He then produces an expensive magna-pick and holds it to the door. Inside the barrier the locking mechanisms recieve signal to release and Geist slips in through the gap. The device will not work again and he puts it away. The door is pulled open far enough for him to twist his way inside and then ease it shut behind him again. He enters the lair of atroscity. Geist moves to the Crystal City Internment Camp -- Mirror Universe. Geist has left. Nightbeat is too occupied by Fleet shooting him in the shoulder to have a hope of noticing the wily Geist. He snaps, "We have plenty of plebescites!" They're all rigged votes, of course. Nightbeat has personally rigged a number of them. "But your kind don't deserve the right to vote. You're just a bunch of weapons!" He takes another shot at Fleet, hollering at the other mooks milling around to go after the camo jet that sounds oddly like Fireflight. You hit the pathetic pastel pyramid with your mighty Space Revolver. Hurray for picking on the weak! Picking himself up, the Green Camo Phantom lifts up again and starts to bank around for another overrun, his engines blooming behind him in the cold December air. Circling again he takes a different approach, but suddenly has to dart away - hissing softly as a few blasts sear on his green wings, leaving dark burns across them. He rolls, and fires lasers this time in return, swooping dangerously low to the ground - and the other combatants. Mecha-Lion chuckles. "SURE Markdown! I'll stay out of the prison. Just like you said." he says before actually veering away from the prison. "What's the matter fatty? Can't keep up?" He calls back to Markdown. H12 Hummer roars, "FATTY! I'll have you know I've lost 1000 pounds in the past ten years!" Markdown still weighs much more than a Hummer shoulder, but that's besides the point. "I'll show you! I'm going to make you ROADKILL!" His engine roars loudly, but he... just... can't... quite catch up to the nimble lion. He also seems unaware that he's being pulled away from the prison. "At least I know what I am!" Fleet shouts back, "but weapons can defend as well, and this weapon wields itself! I fight as I must, but I do it for /freedom/, not your stiffling order!" He twists, but failes to move out of the way of Nightbeat's shot, which scars his shoulder. Still, he extends his daggers and dives towards the detective. Fleet strikes you with Swift Shallow Dagger Strike for 6 points of damage. Mecha-Lion continues to run around ahead of Markdown. No he doesn't slow down, but because of markdown, many of the mooks ARE getting run over! "COme on, Markdown! Can't you catch me? Tires can't enough traction? Or are your shocks at 'Maximum load'?" He says running by more Mooks! Nightbeat hollers, "What you are? All you are is rebel scum that doesn't know its place!" The Decepticons presume too much. With all their prattling about freedom, they would never be able to self-govern. Order and freedom never work together well. As Fleet slips closer and digs those daggers in, Nightbeat withdraws a heavy nightstick and tries to smack Fleet. You hit the pathetic pastel pyramid with your mighty Police Brutality. Hurray for picking on the weak! H12 Hummer wheezes, "Huhh... huhh... shut up! I'm not that heavy!" But really, he's not used to pushing his engine this hard, and it's showing. As he brutally knocks over gumby after gumby--not that he cares a bit about them--he seems to be steadily losing speed. The Green jet circles the city, firing at mooks and turrets alike. He passes overhead of Fleet and Nightbeats' battle. on the next pass, he drops even lower, engines screaming right towards the pair. PEW PEW goes his lasers, aiming for the evil copbot mostly. Fleet is smacked along the side of his head, and stumbles back. Then he shakes it off. "I'm making a new place! But I'll know it when I get there!" With that, he spins, both daggers stretched out, striking at Nightbeat with multiple strokes... only to have to dance back when he's done to avoid Fireflight's shots. You evade Fireflight's Hey! Look this way! attack. Fleet strikes you with Double-Dagger Strike! for 7 points of damage. Mecha-Lion notices as markdown has slowed down....and slows down to....let him keep up. "Having problems, markdown? By all means, if you're so bent on trying to turn me into roadkill...why don't you try and hit me?" He's chuckling at this too. A random prison guard shouts, "Hey, wait a minute! Red Alert's-" and he's cut off. H12 Hummer snarls, "Hnnf, I'll... enfff... I will... damn you... hnnfff.." Razorclaw's tail is just temptingly out of reach of his front bumper, and though the Predacon has politely slowed down a bit, the bulky Autobot still isn't quite in range of him. "Jerk!... I'll show you..." Nightbeat says, ".../what/?" Jetfire has arrived. Mecha-Lion continues running around....playing lots of mind games with markdown. "Oh come onnnn! You're so close! Quit dragging your butt, Markdown!" He growlchuckles at Markdown as he looks in front of him and......actually runs RIGHT by nightbeat! "JUST a LITTLE more speed! or can't you hack it.....FATTY!" Nightbeat says, "Any camo Phantoms on record?" Markdown says, "Wha--OH SLAG WATCH OUT NIGHTBEAT" Jetfire blasts down from the clouds, still glowing dull red from the heat of atmospheric re-entry. <> He says, using a blanket transmision that goes out across most known frequencies. You notice a small green-and-yellow comm relay attached to Jetfire's engine pod blinking steadily. <> Autobots near enough to the Crystal City prison will probably notice that things have suddenly gotten a /lot/ more chaotic inside. In fact, every lock has been undone, every door opened. Guard back-up for the fray outside has been cut off completely as they frantically work to control the prisoners within. H12 Hummer snarls, "I'm not dragging my butt! I'm not fat! I'm big framed, damn you!" The Autobot sounds like he's on the verge of tears, and utterly hellbent on killing Razorclaw. So much so that he doesn't notice he's about to slam into Nightbeat until it's too late. He tries to swerve to the side, but he may have built too much speed to avoid hitting him! "OH SLAG WATCH OUT NIGHTBEAT!" You evade H12 Hummer 's ram attack. Nightbeat is fired at by the green camo jet, but he manages to evade the green jet's shots. Fleet, however, is doing a good job of making ribbons out of Nightbeat. Then, Markdown is sent barrelling at Nightbeat by Razorclaw. The crooked cop on barely manages to get out of the way by throwing himself out of the way. He tucks and rolls and then tries to shank Fleet in the ankle. You hit the pathetic pastel pyramid with your mighty Shank. Hurray for picking on the weak! The green jet banks up and around again, returning to his strafing runs of the turrets upon the city, since now friend and foe are both confusing and too close together to risk attacking Nightbeat again as he flies up into the air. Then he hears the transmission from Jetfire, turning slowly now to scan back and spot the huge mech. Headstrong arrives from the Crystal City Internment Camp -- Mirror Universe. Headstrong has arrived. Mecha-Lion cackles loudly as Nightbeat has to tuck and roll after markdown nearly rams him. "haha.....that NEVER gets old!" He says as he heads for the prison doors....... Nightbeat's strike scores true on Fleet, and runs a deep gouge down the side of his leg. The open circuits sparkle in the fading light, but it's the new arrival that gets the Seeker's attention. "Blast it," he mutters, before leaping into the air. It's fool hardy, but Jetfire needs to be kept away from any escapees. Jetfire does one quick fly-by of the internment camp. It's a common modus operandi for the Autobot hunter (as in hunter who IS an Autobot, not hunter OF Autobots). He generally likes to make at least one pass and give enemies a chance to see that it's him before unleashing his weaponry. The massive jet banks at the end of the pass and comes around for another run. This time his speed is down and his wings are swept out to maximum spread. Red Alert arrives from the Crystal City Internment Camp -- Mirror Universe. Red Alert has arrived. Geist arrives from the Crystal City Internment Camp -- Mirror Universe. Geist has arrived. H12 Hummer sighs in relief as he misses hitting the detective. Not so much because he cares about him but because he didn't want to accidentally start an all-out war between himself and Nightbeat. He has enough enemies in the Autobots as it is without having to add a world-class extortionist to the mix. And having finally realized he's not fast enough to catch Razorclaw, Markdown transforms and rises up into his robot mode. "I'm going to kill you, Razorclaw! One way or the other!" he yells, firing his laser pistol at the Predacon. The H12 Hummer suddenly splits open, pushing itself up as the front end turns into a pair of powerful arms and the back end forms a pair of legs. Markdown emerges, ready for business! Markdown strikes Mecha-Lion with laser. Fire Chief's Car emerges from the prison, leading... a bunch of Decepticon prisoners to safety? How strange. He rolls through quickly, however, because if he sticks around the universe will end. Red Alert moves south to the Africa -- Mirror Universe. Red Alert has left. Jetfire says, "More enemies emerging. Fireflight, correct your angle of attack and open fire!" Wildrider arrives from the Crystal City Internment Camp -- Mirror Universe. Wildrider has arrived. Wildrider moves south to the Africa -- Mirror Universe. Wildrider has left. The Green Phantom jet, unmarked with any symbol of allegiance, turns to match and mirror Jetfires' own actions. Though his wings were fixed, he rose swiftly into the air, before suddenly turning to aim right at the larger flyer. He accelerates suddenly - heading straight for Jetfire, with seeming no intention to turn away as his guns open fire! Fireflight misses Jetfire with his Fire on Jetfire attack. Jetfire actually says, "The Phantom doesn't match any known ID signature. I'll try to leave a few parts intact for later analysis." Nightbeat says, "You do such wonderful work, Jetfire. I'm glad you're on the case." Mecha-Lion is...hit in the butt with Markdown's laser. "ow! That actually hurt, markdown!" Rampage arrives from the Africa -- Mirror Universe to the south. Rampage has arrived. The shots from Fireflight's guns streak directly towards Jetfire...but seem to wobble and bend aside just before hitting him. At the same instance, you notice the air in front of Jetfire grow hazy with distortion. The disturbance forms a roughly dome-shape in front of the giant spacecraft. <> He transmits in a disinterested tone. Then he adjusts his angle slightly so that he passes over Fireflight. Along the way the quad turrets on his underside open fire, raining fire down on Fireflight. Any shots that miss are likely to impact into the ground and buildings on the camp below. Jetfire strikes Fireflight with laser. But then, not too many shots miss. Fireflight continues on his original course of action, ending up passing right underneath Jetfire - just in time it seems for those turrets to fire from above him. He yelps audibly as the green paint is singed and a growl "... SEeker" he mumbles under his breath. Quickly he banks around, the skies dangerous for most others as he moves to lead on the chase of Jetfire. Do better? He could do better, indeed... Fireflight misses Jetfire with his Laser (High Pewer) attack. Wether you like it or not, Headstrong just became a Mecha-Rhino! Nightbeat takes a breather, since Fleet and the mystery jet seems to be more interested in Jetfire than him. Mentally going over the friend and foe identification silhouettes... well... Fireflight has the same alternate form, but the colours are wrong. Nightbeat looks over at Markdwon, trying to see if the opportunist needs help that Nightbeat can charge him for later. Either way, he's blaming the escape on Quickswitch. Fireflight also can't hit to save his life. Unlike this worlds' Fireflight. Nightbeat says, "It would appear that the rebel scum have escaped. What a pity. I know that Markdown and I did all that we could, and Jetfire has been most helpful. Shame I can't say the same for Quickswitch." Geist pours out behind the last of the Decepticon 'stock' the Autobots have been keeping here. The walls of the internment camp compound to their backs. As soon as the open air touches his face, the Sweep leaps up and transforms, taking to the air hunting for the most dangerous target to the survival of both battling Decepticons and running ones. "Autobots. When you hurt my friends, you hurt my pride. I've got to be a mech, I can't let it slide. I am a real Decepticon. All of you hear me. Fight for the rights of every mech! Fight for what's right!" The Sweepcraft's processors quickly designate Jetfire the greatest threat to lives and he kicks in his atmospheric thrusters for aerial combat. With no flourish or time wasted, Geist transforms into the spacefaring Sweepcraft mode. Mecha-Rhino comes rumbling, tumbling, charging out of the prison gates. Too long caged, she's a bit cranky.. Thus with head down and horn out, Headstrong leads the way for several escapees.. Markdown just happens to be in her path. It's not that he just zapped Razorclaw in the butt or anything. Headstrong strikes Markdown with Falling rhino!. Okay, maybe it is. Mecha-Lion does a front flip to transform onto his feet. "HEADSTRONG! It's GREAT to see you again my friend!" He says as Tantrum is battle some gumbies on the fringes and Divebomb flies over head. "I think it's time we need to protect our friends as they leave. "Oh, I can do much better!" Fleet cries out as he twists in the air, arms tracing Jetfire as he opens fire. A few shots, and he twists away, darting backwards, seeming to almost dance in the air. "You're too late, Jetfire! For once, the day is ours!" Fleet strikes Jetfire with Shoulder Mounted Rifle - Solid Projectiles. Jetfire's shields flicker one more time, absorbing another barrage from Fireflight and then still more from Fleet. The air around him seems to crackle with electricity now, arcing currents that revealing the shape of Jetfire's shields - roughly oval - before the shields suddenly flicker out of existence, letting the rest of Fleet's burst through to ping off of Jetfire's armor. Something on the other side of his form is smoldering and sparking - a large cube-shaped construct with chipped powder-blue paint on one side. <> He shouts. <> Jetfire ejects the now-useless shield generator even as his turrets swivel around to track Fleet, unleashing a quick barrage of energy bolts at him this time. Markdown yelps as the Rhino-chick bowls him over onto his butt! "Arrrrgh! Fine, screw all of you people! I'm not paid enough to risk getting killed!" he yells. Transforming into Hummer mode, he beats a hasty retreat into the prison! Markdown falls forward onto his arms, his legs fold up into the back section, then his arms collapse into the front section of a powerful General Motors H12 Hummer! Markdown begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweepcraft , Fireflight, Mecha-Lion . Jetfire transforms into jet mode. Jetfire strikes Fleet with disruptor. Standing up onto his hind legs, the Lion mech transforms into the fearsome Predacon leader, Razorclaw. The Green Phantom banks sharply to try again, growing irritated at this now as he circles, now trying to stay on the opposite side of Fleet - so that Jetfire was always between them. Splitting up his attention, hopefully as the phantom tries a much different, more daring tactic to do SOME kind of damage, growing frustrated now perhaps as he circles up a bit, then drops straight down like one giant snot covered missile. Fireflight misses Autobot Superjet with his Ram attack. Mecha-Rhino sodomizes Markdown into retreat. You might not be able to see it but she is smiling quite naughtily. Then Razoorclaw sounds the call.. and she sits on her but, "Huh... okay, Sure." Sweepcraft soars towards Jetfire. "Hey. You ought to vacation and learn that all work and no play make Jetfire a dull Bot." The Sweepcraft's weapon ports slide open and he deploys a swarm of stinger drones. The gold-glowing cloud hunts the Autobot super-jet with smart programming and remote control signals both directing them. Razorclaw chuckles lightly at Headstrong as she rams Markdown into retreating. "how about that? Markdown is retreating. We should cover the rest of them before we get out of here. Time for the ultimate protector, Headstrong." Razorclaw shouts, "Predacons, MERGE to form Predaking!" With a shudder of metal, the Predacons undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Predaking! Predaking has arrived. Rampage has left. Razorclaw has left. Headstrong has left. Geist strikes Autobot Superjet with Stringer Drone Swarm. Nightbeat says, "...ah. Ah. That is... ah... Predaking." Fleet is fairly injured by this point, and Jetfire's blasts only push him further that way. With the arrival of Predaking... well, let's just say that he considers his work done. The Seeker turns towards Fireflight, and shouts, "I think they've got it take care of!" Then he turns and, standing in the air, bows towards the Autobots. "It's been a grand dance, but it's time I allowed other partners their turn!" With that, he transforms and rockets off. Fleet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweepcraft , Autobot Superjet , Fireflight. Markdown says, "Yeah, I'm definitely out of here." In the Mirrorverse Rodimus Prime says, "GUARDS?! WHERE ARE MY GUARDS!" Predaking is formed JUST as Markdown speeds off into the night and RIGHT in front of Nightbeat. More and More decepticons pour out of the prison that the Autobots have created and the giant looms over Nightbeat. "LEAVE! AND I WON'T MAKE YOU REGRET TAKING AN AUTOBOT SYMBOL!" Rodimus Prime says, "GUARDS?! WHERE ARE MY GUARDS!" Nightbeat says, "Milord, your guards are, very respectfully, getting thrashed by Predaking." Rodimus Prime says, "I have an intruder in the throne room!! Why are you wasting your time with animals?" Nightbeat says, "Ah... all the prisoners and factory workers in the internment camp are escaping, milord. Hence my concern over said animal." Rodimus Prime says, "I'll deal with this /myself/, then. I'll sort out your incompetence later!" Nightbeat stares up at Predaking. Then he looks over at his gun. Hmm. Very large conglomeration of vicious animals taped together... puny gun. Hmm. Time to go see if there are any hotel rooms open on XXX. Nightbeat thinks that he's going to need to lie low for a bit. The Prime is not pleased, anyway. Nightbeat slouches down into Porsche 959 form. Time to roll. Nightbeat begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweepcraft , Autobot Superjet , Fireflight, H12 Hummer , Fleet . Autobot Superjet swerves aside to let Fireflight pass harmlessly by. But then he shudders as Geist's drones patter into him. <> he complains. <> whatever he can't wait to do is lost in the chaos as Predaking forms. With a fighter that powerful, it's likely the Decepticons will gain supremacy over this field of battle. <> Jetfire then notices most of the Autobots are doing just that. He fires a few purplish beams at Fireflight. <> Jetfire strikes Fireflight with its Null-Ray attack. THe Green Phantom (Wasn't there a superhero by that name?) circles slowly, distracted by... something. But as Predaking forms he shudders a little, perhaps in memory of something. And then, the purple rays strike him. He lets out a shriek that transfers over his radio and spins sideways, out of control before making a direct plummet groundwards. Jetfire says, "I think things just got interesting. I didn't realize there were any combiners left!" Jetfire says, "At least, not in one functional piece." Predaking simply glares at Nightbeat as he races away. With his attention turned towards Jetfire, he tries to rush forward to catch the green phantom as he plummets towards the ground....and hopefully catches him. The Green phantom, still sparking as his flight lights flicker on and off, just lays in Predaking's hand, trying to unscramble his electons so he could function again. Fleet successfully gets away. Unlike the poor Aerialbot. Aw! Fleet moves to the Earth Orbit -- Mirror Universe. Fleet has left. poses here. If anyone has them, please add them. Mirror Universe = Message: 24/58 Posted Author Decepticon faction board Tue Dec 23 Geist ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ~text report~ TO: *.Decepticon FROM: Geist SUBJECT: Refresher course in Victory It is with a great amount of both joy and relief that I give the news. Crystal City Internment Camp has been emptied of it's Decepticon prisoners. Welcome the survivors of that despicable place home. This victory was only possible through the invaluable contributions of the following: Fleet and Razorclaw. Our brave Decepticon soldiers who ut themselves on the line in battle outside the camp walls. Providing ample diversion for the formidable Autobot opposition. They stuck it out to the very end. Fireflight and Red Alert of the other dimension. Autobots of a nobler background and character. They have been stuck with our Autobots. They must have great courage. While Fireflight fought like a Seeker, Red Alert provided inside sabotage, unlocking all the camps locks. Fireflight is under our care now at our base. Red Alert chose to remain out in the field for reasons unspoken. Our thoughts with him. Among those liberated are our friends Headstrong and Wildrider. Both were very eager to leave their cells. It was through Headstrong's reunion with the rest of the Predacons that the tide was turned outside the camp walls. Predaking's return drove the Autobots off and allowed the final passage to freedom to be taken. A full roster of returned Decepticons as well as a list of those who perished in the camp are attached to this report. Let us take care of eachother so that we not lose those recovered again. And let us show our gratitude for their return by celebrating life and freedom. And let us thank our new other-dimensional freinds by doing the best we can to helping them find a way back home. ~file ends~